Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a memory apparatus and a writing method thereof, and more particularly, to a resistive memory apparatus and a writing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
A non-volatile memory has an advantage that data stored therein is not disappeared after being power off, so that it serves as a necessary memory element for maintaining a normal operation of many electronic products. Presently, a resistive random access memory (RRAM) is a kind of non-volatile memory positively developed in the industry, which has advantages of low write operation voltage, short write and erase time, long memory time, non-destructive reading, multi-state memory, simple structure and small occupation area, etc., and has a great application potential in personal computers and electronic equipment in the future.
Generally, a control unit of a resistive memory apparatus determines whether to provide a set pulse or a reset pulse to a memory cell according to a logic level of a data when the data is written into the memory cell. However, in an example among the currently available techniques, a set pulse or a reset pulse having the same width and amplitude is provided. However, this writing manner causes the control unit to mistakenly determine a writing state of the memory cell when the memory cell is being read. Additionally, in another example among the currently available techniques, a set pulse or a reset pulse having the same amplitude but a gradually increased width is provided to the memory cell. However, this writing manner results in the increase of complexity of designing the control unit of the resistive memory apparatus, which leads to additionally increased manufacturing cost.